The following are prior art references related to the couch of the instant invention:
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,726,624 to Jay
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,999,539 to Meador
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,189,181 to Noble et al
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,738,486 to Surber.